A new Ghost in the house
by DeathByStereo17
Summary: My story about how Sage got her powers. keep in mind that this story was written way before 'On the edge of irony', so some things are a little different.


"Come on Danny, were going to be late"

"Come on Danny, were going to be late"

"I know, I know, give me a sec. I'm packing her bag". The man picked up a blanket and her bear and walked down the stairs to meet his wife. He wore a black tux with black dress shoes and had sky blue eyes. The women waiting for him wore a sliming black dress with short black hair and had amethyst eyes.

"Are we ready" Sam asked.

"Yes we are, I packed her bag with everything she'll need" Danny said. "By the way, where is she" As if on cue, a little girl around five years old strolled through the kitchen door. She had Raven black hair and bright amethyst eyes.

"Where's Larry" she asked

"He's right here sweetheart" Danny said, handing her the bear.

"Thanks daddy" she cried as she hugged the bear. "I couldn't leave him behind'

"Ok sweetie, its time to go to Gramy and Pops house" Sam said as she took her daughter's hand.

"I can't wait to see if Pops has made any new ghost stuff" The little girl cried as she skipped to the car" Danny paled slightly at this, but regained his composure before his daughter had noticed. His wife, on the other hand had.

"Danny, don't worry. Your parents would never do any thing to harm Sage" Sam said after she had gotten her daughter into the car.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. Of all the people you would know what I mean. I'm living proof" Danny replied.

"Do you think you should just come out and tell them" Sam inquired as she walked around to the passenger's seat.

"You know I probably should, even though it's been twelve years…" Danny climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. As he pulled out of the driveway a voice sounded from behind him.

"Twelve years since what daddy" Sage asked from her seat.

"You remember the story I told you of how daddy became a superhero?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Yes" Sage replied.

"Well, today is the anniversary of the day he got his powers. It's been twelve years now. Oh, that reminds me. Will you remember to keep daddy's secret for him?"

"Yes I will, but daddy, why don't you tell them" Sage asked

"Well, that's what mommy and I were talking about. I'm planning on telling them when we get back tonight" Danny replied.

"Oh ok. Ah-choo!"

"Bless you" Danny and Sam said together.

"I sure hope your not catching a cold" Sam said as they pulled up in front of the giant neon sign that said Fenton Work.

"Yay, were here" Sage cried as Danny unbuckled her. She skipped happily up to the door and opened it. "Gramy, Pops! I'm here!" she yelled as she ran into the living room.

"Hi Sage, come here and give me a hug" said Maddie. She picked the girl up and gave her a bear hug.

"Hi Sage" Jack said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Danny said as he dropped Sage's bag next to the couch.

"Hello Danny, hello Sam" said Maddie as she set Sage down.

"Hey Danny!" Jack said as he slapped Danny on the back.

"Ow" Danny said quietly, then said "I hate to just barge in and leave, but were running a little late. Thanks again for watching Sage".

"It's no problem Danny, we love having Sage over" said Jack

"Ok, well see you around eleven sweetie. Be good" Sam said as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Bye pumpkin" Danny said, kissing her on the forehead. And with that they said goodbye to Jack and Maddie, then left.

"Ok Sage, what do you want to do first" Jack asked.

"Can we…ah-choo! Can we watch some Disney movies?

"Bless you, and of course we can. What do you want to watch first" Maddie asked as she strolled over to the movie cabinet.

"Beauty and the Beast please…Ah-choo!"

"Oh dear, I hope your not catching a cold" Maddie said as she reached down and felt the girl's forehead. "You feel cold, Sage. Are you cold?"

"A little" she managed to get out before she sneezed again.

"Okay, Gramy will lay you down and put this movie on for you while I get some medicine" Jack said as he walked up the stairs. When he came back down, he poured a little medicine on a spoon and gave it to Sage. Three movies and about thirty sneezes later, she finally fell asleep.

"Poor girl, I hate to see her sick like this" Jack said.

"I know, but she's going to be okay. She's fallen asleep and she's not sneezing, so that's a good sign". Right as she said that, she heard a sneeze come from the living room.

"We'd better get her some more medicine" Jack said as he walked into the living room. "Wow, is it just me or is it cold in here"

"Geez it is cold in here" said Maddie "Jack, do you think it's a ghost"

"I don't know, but I'd rather be safe that sorry" Jack said as he disappeared down to the lab. A few moments later he returned with a small ecto-gun and the Fenton Finder (sorry I don't know what the ghost finder thing they have is called). He raised the Fenton finder and scanned the room. "There is a ghost directly ahead" said the electronic voice.

"That can't be right. Sage is the only other person in the room" said Maddie

"Uh oh, it looks like Sage is about to sneeze again" Jack said as he out the gadgets down. Sage took in a deep breath, but instead of a sneeze coming out, something louder and more destructive came out. There was a flash of green light and a noise that sounded like a wail filled the room. Jack and Maddie had to cover their ears. A few seconds later it was over. Maddie looked stunned for a moment, and then ran over to Sage to make sure she was alright. The little girl, who was still asleep, was unharmed.

"What the heck…" was all Jack could say as he looked around the room. The top of the ceiling had started to come off and some of the walls were cracked a little, but otherwise the damage consisted of broken lamps and fallen books.

"What do you suppose" Maddie asked as she looked around.

"I don't have the slightest idea" Jack said.

"Gramy? Pops?"

Jack and Maddie rushed to Sage's side.

"Yes sweetie, were here" said Jack.

"What happened" she asked.

"Well honey, we were hoping you could tell us" said Maddie as she carried her grand daughter upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"I dunno" Sage replied. Suddenly a blue wisp of smoke escaped from her mouth.

"What in the world…" Maddie started, and then stopped when he heard a car door close.

"Danny and Sam must be back, maybe they can shed some light on what just happened" Maddie said a she headed for the door with Jack right behind her. They opened the door to find a tired looking Sam and Danny smiling at them.

"How was she" Sam asked.

"Well, we can say she was an angel except for this one incidence" said Maddie as she closed the door.

"Uh oh, what did she do" Danny asked.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us…" Jack started, and then stopped when he heard a scream.

"Daddy"

Before Jack could move, Danny had shot passed him and was sprinting up the stairs with Sam close behind him. Once the reached the landing they turned and ran to the bedroom. Jack and Maddie reached the bedroom door moments later to find Sage halfway through the floor and sinking.

"Daddy" she sobbed as Danny tried to grab her, but his hand went right through her.

"Danny, go intangible and grab her" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, Danny became transparent as he reached down and grabbed Sage from the floor. She sobbed into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"Now I'm sinking" he cried as his feet sank through the floor,

"Then levitate" Sam ordered, still scared.

As soon as she said that, Danny seemed to grow a few inches. Maddie stood there, shocked at what was taking place in front of her. She looked down and saw that Danny's feet weren't touching the floor. "Danny" she whispered.

Danny glanced up at his parents, and then turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Sage" Danny said quietly, once she had calmed down a little.

"Yeah" she whimpered.

"I need you to concentrate, okay honey. Can you focus on becoming solid again? Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try" said Sage. Slowly but surly Sage became herself again, Danny along with her. Sam rushed over to them and took Sage into her arms and gave her a hug. Danny then looked over at his parents, who stood there with looks of pure shock on their faces.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" said Danny.


End file.
